1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for cleaning a semiconductor process chamber and recovering a process chemical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ruthenium containing precursors are increasingly selected to deposit films for semiconductor processing. As these precursors are used in semiconductor processing equipment, they leave undesirable residue along the surfaces of the equipment. The residue may become friable and contaminate the formed films. The residue may clog the gas distribution assembly that feeds the precursor to the processing chambers, leading to an uneven distribution of precursor across the semiconductor substrate. The residue contains chemicals that, if collected, could be resold in the commodity chemical market. Also, the residue contains chemicals that could be a liability if released into the environment.
A method for determining when the chamber surfaces have accumulated enough residue to detrimentally affect the processing chamber is needed. An effective method and apparatus to remove the residue and a method to determine that the residue has been cleaned from the chamber surfaces are also needed.